Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to swallowable drug delivery devices. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to swallowable drug delivery devices for delivering drugs to the small intestine.
While there has been an increasing development of new drugs in recent years for the treatment of a variety of diseases, many have limited application because they cannot be given orally. This is due to a number of reasons including: poor oral toleration with complications including gastric irritation and bleeding; breakdown/degradation of the drug compounds in the stomach; and poor, slow or erratic absorption of the drug. Conventional alternative drug delivery methods such as intravenous and intramuscular delivery have a number of drawbacks including pain and risk of infection from a needle stick, requirements for the use of sterile technique and the requirement and associated risks of maintaining an IV line in a patient for an extended period of time. While other drug delivery approaches have been employed such as implantable drug delivery pumps, these approaches require the semi-permanent implantation of a device and can still have many of the limitations of IV delivery. Thus, there is a need for an improved method for delivery of drugs and other therapeutic agents, including a need for improved delivery of infliximab for treatment of various autoimmune diseases.